Keroro's Kid
by TheCupcakeNerd33
Summary: A character I made up is Keroro's daughter and sets out to see what he is up  to. Most of the stuff happens in the next chapter because this is just a back sotry but still R and R please!  K  to be safe!
1. Ch 1 Back Story

**Chapter 1: Back story**

When I was a tadpole, my father left on a mission. He was the the general of an intergalactic space mission. His name? Keroro, or better known as Sgt. Frog. He left my mother and me back at our home planet, expecting to return soon with the people soon under his command. I was now older and was heading out to try and find my father. I was not sure if I would return, but it is worth a shot. I started to think, _Will he miss me? Yes! Of course! No.. Its been years... I have to do it! But what if it's not worth it... _I had no choice but to go. I got in the plane and before I knew it I was skydiving...

Dear reader,

Thank you for reading the chapter! It is extremely short, I know.; but this short back story leads up to an adventure! Thanks! Bye!

~TheCupcakeNerd33


	2. Ch 2 The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

"I'm... Here." I said once I landed in a tree. I tried to stand up but then I just fell off and onto the ground. I swirled my teardrop shaped symbol on my head, turned invisible and started to look. I heard something that sounded like "tamatamatamatamatama..." I immediately knew it was uncle Tamama. I turned off my cloak and saw a strange beast tied to a miniature house. I went over to investigate when HE broke off the chain and chased my around the yard. I was screaming, "AHHH! UNCLE TAMAMA! SAVE ME! AHHHHHH!" I got over the fence and ran into him. He started to get scared and fired his beam. I was standing there in a giant crisp. He helped my dust off, "ha ha, sorry! I didn't know it was you Jentoru! I haven't seen you in years!" Tamama Said in his freakishly girly voice.

"It's fine! But Uncle?"

"Tamama." he said starting to get angry again for no reason

"Tamama..."

"hmm?"

"Why do I have these blue swirls all over my body. No one else does?"

"ha ha! Ask your dad! Beats me! I want to know why I am the most adorable thing ever!" his voice started to turn more demonic, "BUT I CAN SHOOT A DEATH RAY FROM MY MOUTH!" his voice went back to normal, "beats me!"

"Thanks Tamama, but do you know where Giroro is?"

"Why him?"

"'Cuz I have a question for him!"

"OH! Well in THAT case, he's in here!"

"Thanks Tamama!" I walked into the house fearing another beast. I ran into some extremely tall frogs, "Who are you?" I asked and before I knew it I was between two long arms being squeezed while the frog was saying, "OH another one! Another spin off series! Yay!" I had no idea what I just walked into... When I was put down I walked into a large frog saying, "Ewe, another one?" I just stood there and asked, "Why are you frogs so big!" They laughed and told me they were humans and that the "beast" is called a dog. Now with the humans, I did not know where to go, The only reasonable place? The kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw more "humans" and then I saw Keroro. I ran up to him and hugged him, "Hi!" He started looking demonic and said, "Who dares touch me when I am cooking Cow Flesh!"

"um, uh... uh..." I let go and ran away. I ran down a hall, down some stairs, and into a room. There I saw Kululu, Dororo, and Giroro. They, unlike Tamama didn't know who I was. They just stared at me and I stared back. Then I started to cry. They kept starring, so I stopped. I tried to let them know who I was, "Hi! I'm Jirara."

Kululu started to laugh in his weird way, "kekekekeke..."

I looked at Dororo, "a... Ninja?" then he vanished.

The only one left was Giroro, and before I could even say, "what' he had a gun pointed at me.

"WHO ARE YOU! INFILTRATING OUR BASE!" Giroro yelled

"I'm... I'm Keroro's Daughter!"

The room went silent. I walked toward Giroro, he looked away and pointed his gun at my

face, dropped the gun and walked away. I felt unwelcome, and went back upstairs. I walked right pass my father, Tamama, and the humans.

Dear reader,

Thank you for reading this chapter! Many of the things mentioned in this paragraph will be explained later. I want to point this out: Jentoru is a character I made up and everyone else is a real character. Tamama is not actually Jentoru's uncle, it is just that he is a close family friend, just like how Angol Mois calls Keroro her uncle! The reason that she does not know what a dog or a human is, is because she never left her home. Ever. She was home schooled and had never heard of anything other than something happening on her planet. That happened because she has an overprotective mom. The reason she finds out about her father and Tamama is because she finally got old enough to learn that, and ONLY that, and that is how she got pulled into this big mess. More chapters will be posted from time to time and I appreciate reviews! Thank you for reading!

~TheCupcakeNerd33


End file.
